After The Beginning
by Witch
Summary: Sequel to To Look Again. Prue is back in Wake Glen's and Piper is also in therapy dealing with issues of resentment towards Prue. Things get thrown into Choas when Piper finds out that Prue is getting released, Piper worries things will go back to how the


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

After The Beginning: Because Of You

"Sometimes it's hard to move on. I guess that's true for every one that's been in that kinda situation though. I'm just having some problems, you know coming to terms with how things are now…" her voice trailed off and she looked around the small group of girls staring at her.

"Tell me," said a young looking woman at the head of the group, "How are things now?"

Piper smiled and looked to the woman she had come to know as Theresa, she brushed a strand of hair out of her face and glanced towards the rest of the group, "I don't know really… I'd love to say things were great and that ever since Prue went back to hospital I've been fine but it's not true."

"What is true?" asked a small girl across from Piper, she had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled neatly into two low hanging pig tails. Glasses hung from the tip of her nose, and blocked the bottom of her eyes making talking to her rather distracting.

"Well. I'm resentful. I don't want to be, or even mean to be but I am. I wish I wasn't,"

"Don't wish. Its shit." Sighed another girl, her name was Emma. Her black hair was cut short and spiky, with a long fringe that covered her eyes. "I used to wish for things, like that my parents hadn't divorced, or that I don't know that I wasn't some kinda weirdo junkie," she smirked as she said this. Piper had come to realise that every time someone was so open about their problems certain people in the group would blush. Like Theresa, although she was young and understood them to an extent she wasn't used to their bluntness.

"At least your sister isn't some kinda headcase," Piper joked.

She had never considered Prue to be a 'headcase' but she liked the reaction it provoked. After a few minutes Theresa urged Piper to continue,

"Well I resent her sometimes."

"Why is that?" asked Theresa making a small note on her legal pad, Piper new that this discussion would come up in their next private session.

"Well, I don't know really…" began Piper,

"Its obvious," sighed another girl in the group, her name was Melanie. She looked directly at Piper, her long blonde hair falling limply at her neck and shoulders. She lifted her head in order to be level with Piper, and as she did so her muscles tired. Melanie was an anorexic. "You resent her because you gave up so much for her."

"But she's my sister, I would do anything…"

"Everyone says they would but it's not true. Everyone says they would die for their family, or friends or whoever but they wouldn't. When it came time to jump from the cliff everyone would beg for a parachute, or try and trip their so called 'loved one'"

"That's not true…" Piper protested, but then she thought for a second. Would she give her life for Prue… she had already given away a year of her life, she had felt every emotion – even ones she never knew existed – but would she and could she deal with much more.

Seeing the look on Piper's face Melanie smiled, "Told you."

All the way home Piper thought about the last five minutes of group, had Melanie been right? Would Piper choose herself over her family? She arrived back at the manor to find Grams and Phoebe sitting in the sunroom.

"Afternoon Piper how was your session?" asked Grams casually; it still amused Piper that her being in therapy was no big deal anymore. Everything was treated as normal even though she knew it wasn't normal to be in therapy.

"It was ok," mumbled Piper as she sat down still in deep thought. Grams was used to Piper being quiet after her sessions, she usually was so she didn't pry further.

_Why does this bother me so much? _Piper questioned internally, _why should I care what Melanie thinks… I mean what does she know. But at the same time, I can't get it outta my head. What if she's right? _


End file.
